


25 Days of Fic

by konimello



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Hawkeye (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Avengers, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konimello/pseuds/konimello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Days of Christmas - various pairings in the DCU (and maybe beyond?!) Warning: May contain fluff. Anything rated higher than Teen is mentioned in the 'Notes'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I'm jumping on the bandwagon! These prompts are great :D  
> See: http://saintnoname.tumblr.com/post/37095712495/youve-heard-of-the-25-days-of-christmas

“Enter at your own peril.” The youngest Wayne stalked out into the hallway, cheeks flushed with red. Tim shot him a what-the-hell-are-you-on-about look as he carried on walking; was that supposed to be a threat? He was pretty sure that Alfred had put a ban on threats for the Christmas season. 

“Well hey there, baby bird.”

Tim could almost hear the smirk in that voice as he turned around.

” _Jason.”_ The grin almost reached the other boy's ears, and there was a hint of deviousness there that Tim just k _new_ was going to make something end badly. “What is it? What did you _do_?”

There was a snicker coming from inside the kitchen, but Tim couldn't see past the leather jacket that Jason was readjusting. He didn't need to see anyway to figure out who it was. They were up to something. Tim would have thought that having Dick involved in whatever Jay was doing would make it a little less horrifying... but this _was_ Dick. It only meant that whatever it was would be more crazy, or embarrassing. Or both. 

“What's going on?” His stance changed to a subtle defensive one; if this was some practical joke, he'd be ready for it.

“Well, it's nearly Christmas, Timbo.” Uh oh. That smirk was reserved only for when Jason was getting his way. No one wanted Jason to get his own way. 

“We still have a _month_ to go.” He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Jason, crossing his own arms. “What's Christmas got to do with anything?”

“Well here I was, thinking you'd been taught by the world's greatest detective...” Jason's right arm rested on the door frame, other resting cockily on his hip. His eyes flitted upwards for just a second, but it was enough for Tim to catch. He followed his gaze. And groaned. A lot.

“ _Dick!”_

“What?” He didn't need to hear the mock-innocence in his older brother's voice to know that he was the culprit.

“It's Christmas tradition, baby bird!”

For once in Tim's life, he wish he'd have listened to Damian.

He felt the older boy's hands on either side of his face before he had a chance to resist, and warm lips were pressed against his own.

Tim pushed Jason's arms away, but the kiss had already finished. It was surprisingly chaste for someone who was...Jason.

“Merry Christmas, Timmy.”

He was left in the doorway with half a confused look on his face. That wasn't as bad as it could have been...


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate prompt! A bit of Bruce/Clark here <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See: http://annafh.tumblr.com/post/37133712382 for ideas dump for this

Clark snapped his glasses down, pinching the bridge of his nose. The office was way to noisy for someone with super hearing, even if he _could_ turn it off. With the holiday season approaching, everyone was being so much louder, and there were arguments about the pettiest things and Clark was just _so_ not in the mood for this. He considered leaving early; no one would notice, and he could probably get this finished at home a hell of a lot earlier.

He flicked his hair from out of his eyes before replacing his glasses. The computer screen remain forgotten as Clark studied his desk. Something was different. He picked up the newly appeared paper cup, turning it around to see the familiar scribbled writing on the other side.

_Lunch at 1. I'll pick you up._

His head snapped up as he scanned the room, but Bruce had already left. How could he get away so quickly from even _him?_

Clark tried to hold back the small smile playing on his lips, but he knew it was no use. He could already feel his cheeks like they were on fire. He rested a large hand against the left side of his face to hide his teenager-like reaction as he took a sip of the hot chocolate; Bruce always knew what to get him when he felt down.

Clark knew he was a very lucky man.


	3. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow; angsty but fluffy TimKon <3

 

**Snow**

 

“I missed you last year.” Tim's tone was so average, so conversational. If Kon didn't know him better, he would have just passed it off as a normal statement. But he knew Tim more than anyone else, and he knew that the less emotion Tim put in a voice (Tim, not Robin; they were two very different people), the more he was actually feeling. And... it stung. Kon could feel the guilt welling up inside him, though he knew Tim didn't mean it that way. It still didn't change the fact that Tim had been alone. He had the Bats, and the other few Titans that were still alive, but as long as Kon wasn't there, he was always alone.

The half-kryptionian held his boyfriend close, chin nestling into the smaller boy's neck.

“I know.”

 

“It wasn't the same.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Kon's voice was muffled as his face pressed further down, concentrating on holding Tim to him as tightly as possible. “I wont go again. I promise you, Tim. I'll always be here. ”

 

Tim didn't reply as he stared over the snowy rooftops of Gotham. The city almost seemed to be glittering. It held an innocence that wasn't it's own, but it was nice, just for a while, to pretend that it was.

“I heard you nearly got pneumonia or something last year. That was silly.” Tim nodded, lacing his hands into Kon's.

 

“I didn't have my portable, Kryptonian heater with me, last year.”

Kon's chuckle was laced with regret, and stopped nearly as soon as it started. “You know, sitting in the snow for hours isn't exactly the best idea for you.” He pulled the smaller boy tighter between his legs, thumbs massaging the back of Tim's hands as he tried to give the other boy all the comfort he could.

“I was hoping. That it'd be like...” Kon didn't push him to finish the sentence. He already knew what he was going to say.

“Well, I'm here now. Now you can enjoy your silly weather without the risk of, oh, _dying_.”

The finally drew a small laugh from the other boy. “We're in Gotham. There's _always_ a chance of dying.”

“Yeah, well, at least you can fend Gotham off. The snow? Apparently not.” He pressed a kiss to Tim's jaw, making him pull Kon's arms tighter around his body. He reciprocated the kiss on Kon's cheek, reaching as far back as he could. The other boy flipped him around easy with a mix of his strength and TTK, pulling Tim's legs over his own. His nose brushed lightly against Tim's before he reached down to nip his bottom lip. Tim responded with a teasing lick at Kon's own lips.

There was a quiet thump as Tim's head hit the snow. Kon's TTK rolled more layers underneath it to make a weak pillow, but that got destroyed almost instantly as Tim's back arched up and head scraped back. Kon brought his hand back up from in between the other boy's legs, using his elbow to lean on as he supported Tim's head with the other.

“Wanna move this inside?”

Tim shifted slightly so that he could sit up a little straighter.

“Not yet.” He cupped Kon's face carefully in his hands as he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “I want to enjoy the snow while it lasts. With you.”

Kon couldn't help but smile slightly as he helped the other boy sit up properly. His plans could wait. For now, he'd give Tim back the time he'd missed with him.

“Tim?”

“Yeah?” Blue gazed into blue as he took the other boy's hand. He hadn't seen Tim look this relaxed for... a while. It was nice.

“You know I love you, right?”

Tim smiled right back, pulling his best friend close.

“I love you, too.” He pressed their foreheads close, closing his eyes so that he could concentrate on saving this moment in his mind. 

“Always.”


	4. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's candy time at Mount Justice ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the 5 year gap, but it doesn't matter all that much, to be honest. Imagine them as TT!Verse Dick and Wally if you want.  
> Chapter rated M.  
> Accompanying art here; http://annafh.tumblr.com/post/37213599701  
> I don't even know what happened while writing this; too much christmas music and sugar? I'm sorry.

Wally should have known, really. How could a trail of candy canes not be a trap? Someone in the cave obviously knew him well. Very well.  
His mouth watered at just the thought of so much sugar - the pepperminty taste was just an extra.  
He could have had them collected in .3 seconds with his speed, but powers were banned for the next 3 weeks – just in case the cave ended up a little too hectic. Not like it wasn't already, but still.  
Wally didn't mind taking his sweet time savoring each on every cane (why not eat them now? It's not like he'd get sick from sugar overload.)  
The trip through the kitchen had the women of the team shaking their heads. M'gann's giggles were infecting the others,but that didn't stop Zatanna from rolling her eyes. If they knew what was going on, well, quite frankly he didn't care. Someone obviously loved him, and he was going to get to the end of the trail if it was the last thing he did.  
He only had to nudge Wolf out of the way once, too. Conner's confused face would have been priceless too, if Wally wasn't concentrating so much at the task at hand. As it was, being on your hands and knees didn't really help you look up at people, anyway.  
The canes were spreading thinner now; he could only find one every three metres now. He knew he was getting closer.  
He stood up to grab the last one – last, he knew, because it was hanging on to the door handle above him. It didn't take long to devour the innocent piece of candy before pushing the door open.  
If Wally wasn't drooling before, he certainly would be now. He knew Dick's present would be the best.  
From the cane pressing in between pink lips to the red and white striped stockings back to the matching bustier, Wally wasn't quite sure where to look.  
He let his hands do the talking instead, as he claimed his last candy cane.

He kissed the other boy around the candy cane; no one said he couldn't use his powers in the bedroom.  
The Bat had him flipped over in seconds – he always caught him off guard – and from his vantage point above the ginger, he teased the cane slowly into Wally's mouth, holding tight as the other boy sucked it gently. Dick grinned, teeth still clamping down on the cane. He pushed further in; Wally's breath hitched as he wrapped his tongue further around the piece of candy. Only Dick could make it this hot.  
His legs clamped around the younger boy's, pulling him closer to his hips, just enough that he could grind against the piece on underwear that was barely there.  
Wally was wearing too many clothes. That was definitely something he could fix with his speed.  
He bucked his hips to meet Dick's, trying to gain speed without choking on the candy cane in his mouth. With his magical Bat powers (as Wally deemed them), the last offending item of clothing between them was gone, and Wally's dream of having a white Christmas was definitely going to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SO SORRY I COULDN'T HELP IT


	5. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Christmas Tree', featuring the Young Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter brought to you through lots of procrastination.  
> Chapter back to 'Teen' rating again!

**Christmas Tree**

“Where's the star?” Billy's face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to mentally retrace his steps, He knew it was somewhere; he definitely had it when he brought down his haul of ornaments. Kate had insisted on funding Christmas for the Young Avengers, but Eli had argued that that wasn't the same as doing a full, home made Christmas, so each of the team had brought their own additions to the tree. Apart from Tommy. He didn't have much too add anyway, but the team had come up with enough errands to keep him busy. They just thought it would be somewhat... easier without him around.

 

“We're not having a star!”

Strong arms wrapped themselves around Billy's waist, pulling him away from the half decorated tree.

“Yes we _are!_ ” Billy insisted, trying to pull himself from his boyfriend's grasp. He knew it was no use, but that wouldn't stop him from trying, at least. “It's not Christmas without the star! Plus, the rest of the tree has gold on it, it matches more.”

“Nope,” Teddy replied, resting his cheek against the smaller boy's. “Angels are holier. And cuter. Plus, I'm pretty sure we're the guardian angels of New York now, so. Angel.”

Billy couldn't help but huff. He was sure Teddy was just being awkward for the sake of it. “I did say we were having star first, to be fair. We-”

“Knock it off, you guys!” Cassie grinned from the other side of the tree, trailing tinsel around to their side. “I swear, you two are getting more and more old-married-coupley by the day!” She pulled the free strong of tinsel on her arm around the two, catching it in Billy's head band before prancing off.

 

“This is a serious matter!” He argued. Billy raised an arm to detatch the tinsel, but Teddy grabbed the other boy's hands in his own, pulling him closer. Before Billy could say a spell – Teddy didn't trust him not to – he twirled his boyfriend around before closing in and sucking his bottom lip softly. Billy almost looked like he was about to protest, but with the look Teddy was giving him from under his lashes... well. Who could resist that?

He could hear Kate vaguely giggling in the background, and the distant sound of bells tinkling. Teddy hoisted Billy up by his waist (Billy wasn't sure whether or not it would be inappropriate to wrap his legs around his boyfriend's waist while he had the chance, but hey, it was Christmas, may as well get away with it while he could) and pulled him out of the way, letting Eli drag a trail of bells over. He draped them around the higher branches, before letting them hang loosely around the middle. A 'tut' came from behind him, the archer pushing her way in front to rearrange them.

“There was nothing wrong with it,” he grumbled, childishly crossing his arms.

Teddy couldn't help but chuckle slightly, pulling away softly from Billy. “ _Now_ who's the married couple?”

Eli shot him a withering look before turning to move.

“Guys, guys, heyyy!” Another laugh escaped at the confusion of their faces. “You're both under the tree. Look what we have on the tree...”

“Mistletoe!” Billy giggled, turning to face the pair. “You can't argue with mistletoe...”

Eli huffed while Kate rolled her eyes, but Teddy's gentle tug pulled them together, and they eyed each other with sheepish looks.

“And you may kiss the bride!” Cassie yelled from the other side of the room. It eased the tension a little with all of the chuckling, and Kate leaned forwards quickly giving the other young hero peck. Teddy would say maybe it was the Christmas confidence that made Eli retaliate with a deeper kiss, but Billy had been commenting on the sexual tension since Kate even joined the team.

His hand met Teddy's in an affectionate squeezed as they waited for a way back to the tree.

 

“Ahem.”

“Oh!” Kate squeaked, pulling away quickly. She moved somewhere in between walking and running as she headed back to the blonde girl, leaving Eli grinning like the teenager that he was.

“Can I get back to my tree now?” Billy asked impatiently, pulling his boyfriend over to it.

“It's not _your_ tree,” Teddy replied, blocking the smaller boy's path to the tree. “And we're not having a star? Okay?”

“Not okay!” Billy scowled as best he could, but Teddy could see the corner of his mouth twitching.

“No, _no_ , no powers! You know that's not fair!”

“Denying me my star isn't fair.” He shifted so that he could take a look at his last ornament – his magic had actually gotten it right, for once.

Billy jumped a little as he felt a weight lift off his head, taking a second to figure out what was going on. “Heyyy! Give it back!”

“Nope,” Teddy smirked, lifting Billy's headband high out of the way. He moved back towards the tree, reaching up to place it at the top. “There. Now the star has wings. How's that work for you?”

Billy rolled his eyes. “Dork.” He reached out to peck his boyfriend, admiring his handy work from below. It actually looked pretty... nice. It was a good start, for their first Christmas together.

“Merry Christmas, guys,” he smiled, dropping his head onto Teddy's chest as he listened to the echoes of the sentiment around the room. It was going to be a good one.

 


	6. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um. This was written a little simply and is maybe a bit cheesy? I feel like my writing is getting worse the more of these I write. Doesn't stop it from being fun, though :')

**Angel**

“ _What?”_

The Titans’ stared down from the roof of the Tower – where they did not want to be, thank you very much – at the snow around the bottom of the T. The fact that there was 3 feet of snow wasn’t even the craziest part; it was the  _angels._  All the way through the snow, right up to the edge of the ice separating the Tower from the rest of the city, there were snow angels.

“Actually, it’s kinda cool,” Cassie commented, rising higher for a better look. They were arranged in perfect rings around it, like someone had taken a painstaking amount of time on it. Which, they  _had;_ there was one angel right in the centre that was filled in with red and yellow rather than the glitter of the snow.

“You know, Bart could –  _has_  – done so much with his life. Yet I’m pretty sure this is the most impressive thing he’s done.” Tim smirked, pulling out a camera from his belt. Everyone had stopped questioning it by now; he could fit  _anything_  in his belt, they were sure of it.

Conner frowned. “I dunno. It almost looks kinda… cultish, to me.” That earned a few snickers, and a playful shove from the Robin next to him. “What? I’m just saying!”

“Yeah, come join the cult of Bart. Where all you eat is sugar and the craziest ideas are the best!” Cassie giggled, watching the speedster slowly begin to rise. “Honestly, sometimes it feels he’s a kid and we’re just here to babysit him.”

“Tim’s the mom,” Conner interjected, earning an elbow to ribs.

 

“I am  _not,_  thank you very much.”

 

“Um,  _yes,”_ the taller boy grinned. “You’re always scolding us for one thing or another!”

 

“That’s because you need it!”

The three collapsed into laughter as Conner’s point was made.

“So who’s the dad, then?” Cassie raised her eyebrow, smirking at the two. Tim knew what she was upto; there was already plenty of jokes about Tim and Conner being a couple. Mostly from her. He was pretty sure that she was just projecting her fantasies onto them – not that he particularly wanted to think about that.

“ _No_ one is. You’re all too immature to-“

 

“Cyborg!” Conner yelled triumphantly. “Cyborg’s totally the dad of the group. And he’s the  _cool_ parent, too.”

Tim rolled his eyes as he was about to argue back, but he was interrupted as a flash of yellow rushed against him.

“Guys, guys! Didya see it? Look at what I did! Itsn’titawesomeIdiditallonmyownlook-“

 

“Yes Bart, it’d be kinda hard to miss it.”

 

“Come and do some with me! Comeoncomeoncomeon, it’s so fun!” He tugged at Tim’s sleeve, pulling him towards the edge

Conner clapped a hand to Tim’s shoulder, stopping the two from moving forwards. “Bart,” he raised an eyebrow. “You do realise Tim can’t get down that way, right?

“Oh yeah!” Bart let go, stepping backwards. “Bring him down, willya? I saved you all a space each! Come on, come onnnn!” He raced back down, not waiting to see if the others were following.

Cassie lifted off, hovering over the edge for a second. “Well, you heard the guy.”

 

The two rolled their eyes as she left. Just once, Conner thought, it would be nice of  _her_  to do some of the lifting. Not that he minded; Tim wasn’t particularly heavy, but he didn’t like how much it fuelled her Tim/Kon jokes.

“Well, let’s go, then.” He wrapped an arm around Tim’s waist as he glided after her, landing softer than he needed to. He knew Bats were prepared for anything and hard landings probably wouldn’t phase them, but it didn’t hurt to be careful.

 

Cassie's angel was more graceful than any of the others Bart had done – presumably because he'd rushed all of his. Tim's looked much more calculated, every part in perfect symmetry. And Conner's...

“Um, sorry guys?”

The group were covered head to toe in snow – apart from Bart – and looking very disgruntled.

“Seriously?” Tim's mouth twitched as he gave the boy his best 'stern' face.

“At least I even did it!” He gestured towards his oversized snow angel. “We've got a full set!”

“It looks great,” Cassie rolled her eyes. The angels were completely mismatched; it was a pretty odd group. But then again, at least it reflected the team. Cassie smiled as she pulled her friends closer, glad that she had the chance to spend time with people she truly loved being around.

“This is gonna be a great christmas.”

 


	7. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be cute and fluffy. HAHA. Some Tim/Kon if you squint.

“Tiiiiiiiiiiiiim!” The overly cheerful tone echoed through the Tower, a tone they had been hearing all too much recently.

He raised a single eyebrow at the clone, and Kon knew that he had caught him in one of his less serious moods. Thank god. “It's time to go!”

“Oh. Have a good Christmas, Conner,” Tim shifted uncomfortably.

“Nuh uh!” His large hand rested on the smaller boy's shoulder. “It's time for _us_ to go. Ma's fine with it. I've cleared it with everyone.” By everyone, he meant Batman, and by Batman, he meant Nightwing. No way was he going to just prance into the Cave and demand Tim be away from his batfamily for Christmas.

He knew Tim didn't want to spend Christmas in Gotham; he could see it in his eyes whenever anyone even mentioned he holiday season. Tim would be spending his first Christmas without his dad, and being with the Bats could only remind him of it – of how he would have been fine if Tim wasn't a Robin. And with them having lived so close to the Wayne Manor... Kon knew it would be uncomfortable for him. But what was more different from Gotham than Smallville, right?

The slight tug at the corner of Tim's mouth showed that he knew what Kon meant by everyone.

“I'll just go-”

“Got it!” Kon held up Tim's overnight bag, earning him a soft chuckle. “Your luggage is in place, now please prepare to board Kon Airlines, the best way to fly!”

“I'll board when we're _outside_.” He rolled his eyes but followed the other boy out. Once he felt the icy wind blow in his face, a strong arm wrapped around is waist

Kon held the smaller boy tightly, partly because it was freezing (for Tim), partly because they were going pretty damn fast and that could be unnerving for non-fliers, and partly because he knew this was the only way he could hug his best friend without being pushed away; he knew Tim didn't like thinking that anyone was pitying him, and that physical contact was not really his thing – as much as he needed it, sometimes. There was nothing wrong with Kon giving that to him in an easily platonic and casual way.

He touched down softly, holding on to his friend for a second longer before all but pushing him through the door. 

“Tim's here, ma!”

“Tim! Oh, I'm so glad you could come. Sit down, sit down. You boys are home _just_ in time for the pie. You do like pie, don't you dear?”

Tim nodded as he watched Ma Kent bustle around the kitchen. “Yeah.” 

“How about you boys get changed? I'll have it ready for you by the time you're done.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

Once they were in their civvies, and looking slightly more normal, the boys were seated at the table, and steaming hot pie was being served.

“Pull the radio on will you, Jonathon? We might as well get a few Christmas tunes on!”

Matching groans from the Kent men made Tim's lip twitch, and Kon congratulated himself on a good idea. He knew being around the Kents would cheer his best friend up.

The pie was delicious as always, and Kon realised that Tim was actually eating something that wasn't in his strict diet plan. Obviously it would have been rude of him to decline, but it was good to see him eating like a normal person for once. And acting like one, too. He hadn't seen Tim being normal for a while; it was Robin or nothing. He made a mental note to find more holidays to drag Tim over. It was good to hang out with your best friend without having to worry about either one of you dying.

The radio had Ma Kent humming along, and it wasn't long until Kon was joining.

 

“All I want for Christmas is _youuuuuuuuu!_ ”

Kon serenading the pie with 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' was probably one of the highlights of the night, and that got Tim laughing the most. And not a Robin-laugh; a proper Tim laugh that not many people had actually seen, where the corners of his eyes crinkled and the whites of his teeth peeked out from his thin lips. Kon decided he had to make Tim smile like that more often.

“ _And that was Mariah Carey with 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'. I hope you're all having a good Christmas time out there! Are you all ready for the mayhem of Christmas day? Is the family driving you craaaazy yet? Are you arguing with the wife about how many chairs you need, or maybe your dad's late to dinner again-”_

He heard the slight hitch in Tim's breathing before he heard metal clinking on china.

Kon's chewing paused as he opened his mouth to say something but Tim was already up out of his seat and half way across the room. _Damn Bats._

He hopped up, crumbs spilling from his mouth in his haste to follow the other teen out.

His hand latched onto Tim's shoulder, pulling the other boy back towards him.

“Tim, talk to me, man-”

If Kon didn't have the powers that he had, he would never have heard the crack in Tim's voice as he whispered “ _I miss him.”_

He was on the other side of the smaller boy, catching the tears that began to spill.

He couldn't find any words that would make any difference, so instead he enveloped him in strong arms. They reached all the way around him, curling back around just above his hips. His chin rested on top of the smaller boy's head, falling in time with Tim's quiet sobs. He wished there was something, any thing he could do to stop his best friend from being in so much pain – that's what this should have done, that's what the whole point of being in Smallville was. He thought Tim had been well distracted, and maybe even happy, but then again, the Boy Wonder wore so many masks, it was hard for even Kon to find him, sometimes.

But at least he was here. Kon knew, that if Tim was back in Gotham, in the manor only metres from his late father's house, he'd be alone. He'd be shut off in his room, and he wouldn't let anyone see him like this. He may have felt like it was, but it really was not good for him.

Kon was what was good for him. He gave the physical contact Tim wanted, and the emotional support he'd never admit he needed. He knew Tim would do the same for him.

It was some time until Kon could hear the smaller boy's breathing even out, and he gave Tim a weak pat on the back with his TTK just as a little extra. Tim nuzzled his head further into Kon's chest, sqeuezing his arms around the meta's chest before slowly peeling himself off.

“Thanks.” Tim's voice was kept carefully neutral, but he should have known he didn't have to try so hard in Smallville. He didn't need to put on some stoic, serious attitude. In fact, he wished that Tim didn't. It was nice, every now and then, to see that Tim was human. And channelling all of his feelings into his work had proved on a few occasions not to work.

He just wanted Tim to be _Tim,_ and not Robin for a while.

“So how's about we finish that pie?”

 


	8. Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time at Wayne Enterprises; Clark brings tinsel.

“Clark.” He could already hear the questioning tone behind his boyfriend's voice, but Clark decided he didn't need to answer.

Besides, that would kind of be a problem right now. Christmas trees in your mouth were like that.

He spat out a few pine needles, swaying the offending object to the side so that he could give Bruce a cheesy grin.

“It's Christmas!” A few loose pages slid of the desk as the small, potted tree was placed down on the desk.

“Not yet.” Bruce raised an eyebrow at the tree as his hand continued writing.

He got nothing but the shake of a head in return. Clark pulled out an assortment of decorations from the bag Bruce hadn't noticed, dumping them on top of his paperwork. A few baubles fell loose, clattering loudly onto the floor. It was almost beginning to sound as if Clark was trying to annoy him on purpose.

Fairy lights were the next thing to be pulled out, and they were wrapped haphazardly around the tree. A flick of a switch, and they were flashing a little too brightly. He saw the Bat's jaw harden as his face dropped to continue working, so the next part came out of the bag.

“So it's not Christmas yet. But that was the easiest excuse to get up here.” Tinsel wrapped around Bruce's neck, and Clark 's face was suddenly up against him, the rest of the it wrapped around his forearms. “I wanted to surprise you.”

His lips pressed against the other man's, nipping lightly before grinning cheekily.

Before he even had time to pull away, the tinsel was snapped sharply out of his grip, and he was the one being pulled down to Bruce's level.

“You don't need an excuse to... surprise me.” Bruce smirked, leaning back the further forwards he brought Clark. 

The other man slammed his palms down to keep his balance. His cheeks blushed slightly.

“But I _do_ need an excuse to bring the tinsel. Because it can be prettyyy fun...”

 


	9. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon takes Tim ice skating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXTREME FLUFF. And TimKon pre-slash, although you don't have to read it as that if you don't want to ^_^

**Ice Skating**

Most of the team were in high spirits after creating their snow angels earlier on in the day the Christmas atmosphere was well on it way, and everyone was happy and upbeat in the tower. It was nice change to not have to be worrying about saving the world for once.

 

The sky was dark, and Kon was bored. He'd given up on video games already, and only the most boring film were on TV. Not that he felt like staying inside. He was way too full of energy to sit around or sleep, and no one else was down stairs. Actually, it pretty much sounded to Kon like everyone was asleep. He concentrated on the sounds on the tower; the slow, steady breathing of a few titans, the slight snore that he knew came from Bart's room, and the sound of a keyboard clacking.

Kon grinned.

 

“Timmmmmyyyyy!”

The fingers bouncing off the keyboard paused, and Tim let out a sigh.

“You know what I've said about disturbing me when I'm working, _Conner.”_ The Boy Wonder's tone was neutral. That was good.

“Well you really shouldn't be working in front of a screen this late, _Timothy.”_

The other boy rolled his chair around, a single eyebrow arching. Kon chuckled to himself; there was just something amusing about seeing the trademark Robin expression on Tim Drake's face.

“Really? You're gonna do this?”

“Come onnn, you've been working enough! Let's have some fun. “ He had moved from hovering in the doorway to hovering just in front of Tim's feet now, face twisted into a cocky expression.

“You know, sometimes I work because work _needs_ to be done. Not that you'd know anything about that.” He folded his arms across his chest, and pulled his legs away from the Superboy. “Anyway, who says I'm _not_ having fun?”

Kon threw his arms up. “That is _not_ fun! You're typing up reports in the middle of the night, on your own, in silence. Tim, dude, you have _no_ idea what fun means.”

The younger boy rolled his eyes before rolling his chair back around. “Well, I'm sorry my views are so wrong. Now if you don't – _Conner!”_

The clone hopped back before Tim could snap back at him. The room may have been dark from the light of the screen suddenly cutting out, but that didn't mean he couldn't catch the other boy if he wanted to.

“Oops.” Kon's smirk was practically audible in his voice.

“You. Are _so_ lucky-”

“That you save _all_ the fucking time, _I know._ Geez, what sort of heartless person do you _take_ me for, Rob?”

Tim sighed in resignation as he stood up. He'd learned a long, long time ago, that there was no use in getting irritated at his best friend. All it would do was provoke him more. “ _Fine._ What did you have in mind?”

Kon could only grin as he pulled the smaller boy into the air with him.

 

-

 

“Ta-daaaa!”

It was good Tim out and doing normal stuff, Kon decided. Okay, sure, the group had been out and doing normal stuff before, but that was always in front of _people_. Tim had his acts to put on in front of different people, even if it was only waiters and cashiers. He could already tell that Tim was acting more like his _true_ self tonight from the amount of raised eyebrows already. Even if they were of different varieties; this time his expression looked actually kinda...

“Impressed.” Tim raised a foot, running his fingers along the edge of the TTK separating his hand from his boot. “Making skates from your powers. That's actually kinda clever.”

The nudge at is shoulder was accompanied by an indignant “ _hey!_ ” He lifted his own foot tentatively, admiring his own handiwork. “You're not the _only_ one who has clever ideas.”

“Mmmhmm.” Tim's mouth twitched slightly. He moved slowly, sliding one foot in front of the other before gliding away over this ice. I water around the tower was actually a pretty good idea for an ice rink. It was cold enough that Tim wasn't really worrying about the ice being too thin to skate on.

Kon grinned; if he was being honest, he was half expecting Tim to have shot his idea down straight away, or at least have some sort of issue with it. The Boy Wonder could think of issues with _anything_ if he wanted to. Evidently he didn't want to, which made Kon think that maybe he was glad for this excuse to have some fun. He's have to tear Tim away from his work more often.

The young detective's cape fluttered out behind him as if he was in flight, which Kon guessed, he kinda was. His feet weren't touching the floor, and just walking through the air would look silly if Tim wasn't so damn gracefully.  
As it was, he actually looked kinda cool.

“Aren't you joining me?”

Kon dragged his feet along unsteadily. He may be used to using his TTK to fly, but turning it solid just to slide on was a pretty weird feeling. He didn't have to be overly careful; he'd always be able to catch himself in time, but there was no point adding a few extra flails to every moment.

“You're kinda good at this.” His elbow brushed Tim's as he caught up to him, the other boy slowing his pace to drift in time with Kon.

Tim shrugged, glancing briefly at the city. “I used to go skating a lot as a kid. My parents bought me lessons, but they always ended up busy, so once I was old enough to go on my own, I.. did. It was relaxing. I always like to imagine making it big as a skater. Doing all of these complex moves with a partner.” A soft smile played on his lips, his expression the far away look he got whenever he was thinking about life before the Titans.

“You know, I've never actually been ice skating.”

Tim's gaze flicked to Kon. “You haven't? Hmm. I guess you haven't had quite as much time... well, it's something to tick off now. Come on!” He grabbed the other boy's arm in his own, picking up speed as he headed towards the rounded edges of their 'ice rink'. Kon's steps faltered a few times as he tried to keep up, but Tim kept skating. He turned sharply as they reached the edge, and the half-Kryptonian gave a yelp as he scrambled to get a better hold of his friend.

“Are you _trying_ to kill me? Well. Y'know.”

Tim couldn't help but chuckle. “Don't be so nervous, Conner. I wont let you _hurt_ yourself.”

Kon's expression was indignant as he pulled away. “I can manage fine on my own, thanks!”

“Go for it.” Tim nudged what was left of Kon's loose grasp of his own with perhaps a little more force than necessary. The other boy stumbled, looking even more ridiculous from the fact that he was in mid air while he did it. He righted himself with the subtle use of TTK, standing straight again as he tried his hardest to curve slowly around the edges.

“Now that's just _rude_.” He prepared his TTK to catch the other boy as he gave bigger nudge than he'd received.

Tim wobbled slightly, but before the Kon's powers could even touch him, he was adjusting his posture, his body moving in a fast but delicate manoeuvre before he returned to an upright position. Kon's face was wide in surprise, almost crashing back into Tim as he forgot to concentrate on the path, as opposed to movements he could probably never hope to achieve.

“And _that's_ not even fair!” 

Tim sent a smirk back at him before picking up his pace so that Kon couldn't physically reach him. The other boy scowled, and Tim couldn't help but add in a little twirl to rub it in the metahuman's face.

Kon briefly considered using his TTK to trip the other boy, but Tim could probably counter that anyway , and Kon was getting a little tired of this game.

He decided that there would be nothing wrong with using a little extra power to catch up with Tim, as long as he _pretended_ he was still skating. Not that flying while moving your legs like that was easy, but still. It was worth putting on.

“You can't escape that quickly!” He curved around to Tim's front, slowing his pace to lessen the gap. “And you're not the only one with fancy shmancy tricks.” He hoisted the smaller boy high above his head, turning him so that Tim faced the way they were travelling. To anyone who didn't know that Kon was actually flying rather than skating, it would have been pretty impressive. Which was kinda the thing he was going for. He was pretty sure that by now, Tim would have realised that he was no longer skating, just using his powers in the usual way. If he had, he was keeping it quiet though. Kon was just glad that Tim was actually having fun, and not just the forced, acting like he was having fun sort of thing he did when the Titans had game nights.

He could see the breeze whipping Tim's hair about in his peripheral vision, and wished he could see the scene from an outside point of view. He could feel that Tim was tensing a lot of his muscles, keeping his body straight to that he could be lifted with ease, even though he knew that Kon wouldn't have a problem lifting anyone. Kon wondered if this was the sort of thing Tim imagined doing when he was younger. If it was, he'd happily help Tim indulge in his fantasies; he was pretty sure it was something the boy didn't allow him self to do that often. Kon moved his right hand to the centre of Tim's stomach before letting go with the other, and skating slightly faster. He could feel the breeze hitting a lot harder, and it felt pretty good. He could hear a chuckle in the wind that he would have missed if not for his hearing, and smiled to himself. Yep, he was definitely going to have to indulge his best friend a little more often.

Kon was about to pick up speed once again when he felt the slight shaking against his hands, less noticeable but more consistent than when Tim was laughing. He snatched Tim out of the air in a fit of concern, placing him down on the ice maybe a little too heavily.

“What is it? What's up?”

“What?” Tim blinked, pulling his arms around himself as he jerked his feet to a stop.

“ _Oh._ You're cold. Do you want to go back inside?”

“I'm fine!” Tim replied impatiently. “You're _supposed_ to get cold when you're skating. Well, normal people, anyway. “ He linked his arm back with Kon's. The other boy was right about the cold part, but really, when did the Boy Wonder ever et a little cold deter him?

He lowered his voice as pulled himself to Kon in an almost hug. “Thanks for this, by the way.”

Kon grinned sheepishly in return. “No problem. If there's anything you ever want to do, you know I'll help you do it. Because you obviously wont do it yourself.” Tim laughed at that, pulling himself back up out of the half hug.

His cheeks were rosy from the chilly air, standing out even more on his already pale skin. It was nice, Kon decided, so see him so unguarded. To see him enjoying himself without having to analyse everything.

“C'mere.” He pulled his best friend into a proper hug, letting his arms cover most of the smaller boy's waist. “I'm serious though. Any time you want to do anything, let me know. You deserve to enjoy yourself more often.”

Tim smiled in return, the red on his cheeks a little more pronounced, even if Kon couldn't see them. “I appreciate it. Thank you, Kon.” He gave a squeeze back in return.

“You don't need to thank me, Tim. It's just a shame I couldn't have brought you to do it back home. Y'know, where it started and all that.”

Tim frowned as he pulled away a little.

“Kon.”

The taller boy's brow furrowed. “What is it? What did-” a finger was pressed to his lips before he could say any more.

“Kon, home is where the heart is. I _am_ home.” Kon didn't need to ask to know it wasn't the tower that he was referring to.

He smiled.


	10. Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past Bruce/Clark.  
> This prompt was a harder one for me :'(

Bruce scowled. Everywhere he could see outside his window was dusted with a soft layer of white. Snow was one thing, and _that_ could be moved. The thing about frost was that you couldn't get rid of it; you just had to wait.He wouldn't think about earlier days when frost was associated by something other than the cold weather. When the streets were sprinkled with ice just for him. Clark always remembered the small details, like how Bruce used to love the cold, frosty days of his childhood when he could go for long walks with him parents. The sun would shine and it would get even colder, but there was something about it that had always struck a chord within him, even if he wouldn't admit it. To anyone but Clark, at least.His pen pushed down just a little too hard. Wayne Enterprises needed to take up all of his concentration right now. He had no time for idle thoughts.Yet he couldn't help but remember back whenever it was frosty, he always knew he'd be getting a visit from his ex-lover. Clark would use it as an excuse to take him out for coffee even though the cold barely affected them. He'd enjoyed hiding that part of their relationship in plain sight of everyone; it was easy enough to believe that Mr.Kent was just a good journalist with good links to the the famous business man.It wasn't fair, Bruce thought, to still being reminded of it after all this time. He was an expert in focussing his thoughts, and hiding his emotions.Yet, to this day, he still couldn't stop thinking about him.


	11. Eggnog

“We'll clean up the mess later.” Teddy pulled out a ladle from the drawer before dolloping a healthy amount into Billy's glass. He pulled his own out, filling it close to the top before pushing the bowl away. He glanced at it for a second, face screwed up in thought, before grabbing it with his free arm.He led the smaller boy into to living room, dragging the small coffee table into the centre of the room. He dropped the bowl onto it, switched the TV off, and flicked the lights off before settling down onto the couch next to Billy. It took just a button or two of the remote to get _Back To The Future_ playing, and Teddy clicked his glass against Billy's.

“To time machines,” he grinned. The two boys chugged back their drinks. “I... kinda thought that'd be a little nicer,” Teddy remarked dryly. He was drinking egg whites and whiskey; how someone had decided that was a good drink, he did not know. Then again, he was pretty sure that they wouldn't have put half the amount of alcohol in that he had. Hey, what was wrong with a little Christmas cheer?

“I don't know what you're on about,” Billy shrugged. He leaned over, serving himself another glass past Teddy's incredulous face.“You can't be _serious!_ ”Billy only smirked. “Y'know, you're leaving a lot to waste of you don't drink that.” He shrugged casually at his boyfriend, taking another sip.Teddy's face looked scandalised as he glanced between the boy and the bowl. “But I don't _want_ to,” he croaked.“Well, I could drink it all myself. I know how much you like me when I've drank whiskey...”Teddy remembered back to last year, consisting of bad pick up lines, tears and vomit, after Billy had drank half the amount that would have made Teddy tipsy. He swallowed.

“You're pure _evil._ ”

“But you love me for it!”


	12. Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye and Hawkeye spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Clint/Kate towards the end. Hopefully it's not a little hero worshippy!

“Get me another bottle while you're up there will you, Katie-Kate?”

The young woman rolled her eyes, grabbing the cider and bottle opener lying on the counter. Kate couldn't complain too much though; she wouldn't be able to get away with drinking herself if she'd accepted her father's invitation to the company party. She'd have found a way to get some, sure, but she'd have to be sneaky about it, and that's no fun at a party where you want to relax. Clint may be a bad influence, but he was the _best_ bad influence.

“Think fast!” An arm shot up before the bottle had even reached the top of the sofa, and it was snatched out of thin air. She shouldn't have still been impressed by now, but really, the older man just made every little thing _cool_. Kate would never admit the fact that she kinda wanted to be like him when she was older, but the way that a lot of their 'colleagues' already compared her to him... well, it made her feel a little warm inside.

“Awesome. You okay on that? You know, you don't need to try and match me; I have a fair few more years on you with this...”

The glow on the TV screen lit up Kate's smirk. “I can manage just fine, _Clinton._ You forget, I'm Hawkeye. I can do _anything.”_ The sofa dipped as she climbed up, shoving the man's legs off the edge

.“Now that's just _rude_.” He pulled his legs back up dropping them heavily on Kate's thighs. She gave an exaggerated huff, before clinking her bottle down on to Clint's ankle.

“Fu- _owww_!”

“You can curse, its fine. I swear I wont tell,” she grinned mischeiviously.

“You little...” Clint's legs retreated back to his side of the sofa. He snatched up the bottle opener, flinging the cap at the younger girl before taking a drink. 

“Now, if you keep that up, you wont be getting your early Christmas present, missy.”

“Oh, because _that's_ totally fair!” Kate put on a pout, folding her arms to match it. “I've been a _very_ good girl this year. I think I _deserve_ it early!”

Clint barked out a laugh. “Well when you say it so _nicely_...” the blond stretched across the arm of the sofa, grabbing at a large purple box under the poxy, half decorated Christmas tree. He lugged it over the side of the sofa, taking another swig before placing the article in his lap.“Now don't go telling people about this; they'll think you're my favorite!” He winked.

“But I _am_!” she whined in reply.

“That you are.” Clint's grin nearly reached his ears, a proud look sat in between them. He took the bottle out of her hand, his own brushing past it for a few seconds as he moved closer. “Go on. Open it.”

Kate had always respected Hawkeye, and receiving the name herself especially once she got his approval – was just amazing. And now she more or less lived at his apartment, the amount she was there. Now she was getting a Christmas present from _the_ Hawkeye. Kate had no idea when her life became so awesome, but she was in no way complaining.The box was much heavier in her hands than she had expected, but the older man already had a steady hand under it. She smiled in thanks, before carefully undoing the delicate bow

.“You're lucky it was something I could box, and not wrap. Have you-”

“Seen your wrapping? Absolutely atrocious,” she finished with a grin. Very slowly, she pulled the lid off, placing it beside her feet. Clint's knee pushed against hers as he kneeled up, almost as if he wasn't sure what was in the box either. It was full of tissue paper that she couldn't quite make out the shape of, since Clint's shadow was half covering the box.Her small hands pulled the paper apart, and the smooth solid wood against her hands felt so _good._

Kate spoke softly. “Is this...”

“My first one. It was a good 'un. Perfectly restored too, cost a fortune. I figured I wouldn't really use it anymore, with all this new tech Fury's sending in. I think it would be put to a lot better use in someone else's hands.”

If there was anyone they knew well, it was each other, but right now both of their faces were unreadable. Kate turned to bow over in her hands, examining every inch by touch. It was heavier than her own, but that was because everyone insisted that a girl like her should get a much more lightweight one; speed would be better for her to concentrate on than power. But Clint knew her limits, her capabilities. He knew how far she could go, and he had faith in her like no one else. The bow was _perfect_ for her and he knew that.

“Clint...” where words were failing her, touch filled in the gaps. Her arms were tight against his waist, and is own enveloped her shoulders. He was the perfect partner; he knew exactly what she could do, and he knew exactly how to show that. He knew how to maker her feel special. And he fit with her like no one else did.Kate reached up to place a kiss on his cheek, but was instead met with rough warm lips, with a hint of cider still on them. It was the sort of force she wasn't used to, but was more than happy to receive. Clint didn't treat her as a girl, he treated her as a woman. She knew she could never find better than this.


	13. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's stressed.

The sharp knock on his door almost made him flinch. Tim would be annoyed at himself for being so off guard if not for this stupid headache. He could still manage his job fine enough but he _did_ have a reputation for being the one you couldn't surprise sound here."Come in." he rubbed his eyes before rolling the chair to face the door.

"Hey," Kon slipped in quietly. He had a tray pulled to his chest, carrying a small tea pot and two mismatching mugs.

"What's this?" Tim's eyebrows raised slightly as he eyed the other boy.

"This," Kon began. "Is for you. I thought, er, you might need it." Tim could hear the sound of the screen shut off behind him before the other boy had finished his sentence. Tim would never not get annoyed at Kon's TTK involving itself with his electricals.

"Well thank you, but there's no need to turn off my work," he replied curtly. It was a nice gesture, really, but Tim had work to do - something the other Titans always had problems understanding.

" _Yes_ , there _is_. Y'know, considering you've barely come out of your room in the last few days; in fact, I'd go as far as to say you haven't slept. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I."

Tim let out a small sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Now was not the time for him to be arguing with a Kryptonian.

"Okay, what've you got, then?" Kon grinned sheepishly as he placed the tray down on Tim's desk. 

"I've brought you your favourite drink, of course!" The small pot barely held enough for the two mugs, but Kon managed to fill them. He passed a steaming mug to Tim. The young detective noticed that Kon was holding it by the hotter side of the cup so that Tim could grab the handle without burning himself. Not like it would really hurt him; he'd handled way worse than a hot mug, but it was nice to see the thoughtfulness in the other boy's actions. A whiff of peppermint hit Tim's nose as he pulled the mug closer, and he could almost feel his head ache dissipating.

"Thank you." he finally spun his chair so that he wasn't facing anywhere near the computer. His gaze trained on the clone boy sitting on Tim's bed, holding his own mug of peppermint tea.

"Oh god, your drinks are almost as boring as you!" He grimaced. "This needs sugar. Make that a _lot_ of sugar. Still better than that perfume tasting one, though." Tim could see him shiver, and chuckled quietly.

"There's nothing wrong with Earl Gray," he responded. "Although I do prefer this. And not everything has to be sweet."

"But I prefer it sweet!" His whine made Tim chuckle again, before returning to his own cup. The first sip was still a little hot, buy he felt a wave of relief over him as the peppermint infiltrated his system. His magical cure, as Dick called it. It was one of the only things that could calm him the way it did, and Tim felt his muscles relax. He leaned back in his chair, eyes shut as he took another sip. If Tim couldn't see the other boy's small smile, he could certainly hear it.

"It's good to see you relax. Maybe I'll have to do this more often. Huh, this must be what Bruce has Alfred for."

"He helps Bruce do more than relax," Tim tutted.

He knew it was coming before he even hear the snorts of laughter from his bed.

" _Kon,_ " he began.

"A-Alfred helps Bruce do more than relax! Oh my god, that's gold," he cried. Tim tried to stop himself but his best friend's laugh was contagious. If he was anywhere else, he wouldn't let a comment like that slip. But relaxed in his room with Kon, mind off all of his work, Tim figured maybe he should have just a few moments where he dent have to take everything so seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Kon as the sort who would laugh at silly stuff like that :')


	14. Gingerbread

The smell of gingerbread teased it's way down the hall, stopping Jason in his tracks. He sniffed once, just to check whether his nose was lying to him, but there it was. His feet moved with a mind of their own and before he knew it he was in the doorway of the kitchen, watching his oldest younger brother slaving away over baked goods.  
There were two racks of men cooling on the counter, while Tim was hunched over the perpendicular side.  
Jason took a few quiet steps, pausing in the middle of the room. He snatched a piece of gingerbread before he carried on. It took a lot to ignore his burning hands and keep silent at the same time, but he hadn't been a Robin for nothing.

  
“Whatcha doing there?” Tim's head almost connected with the one hovering above his shoulder, but he managed to pull it aside in time

  
“Oh. I'm just... we needed some. Holiday cheer. And whatever.” His hand returned to the gingerbread house in front of him, delicately icing the edge of a wall before slowly pushing another in place.

  
“Well someone's been spending too much time with Dickie Bird,” the older guy grinned. He took a bit out of the warm treat.”Wow, Timmy, this is actually kinda good. Where'd you learn to cook like this?” He reached out a large hand towards the house, if only to annoy the younger boy.

  
Tim shrugged. “I just followed a recipe online. And Dick hasn't been as bad about it this year. He's only just put the decorations up, actually. So I thought I'd make this, get things a little Christmassy. I know how much he likes ginger...bread.”

  
Jason smirked before ruffling his brother's hair. “Aww Timmy, you'd make such a good housewife!”

  
Tim just rolled his eyes. “Jason, you know gender stereotypes are irrelevant in this household. Now get out of my kitchen. Please.”

  
“Fine, fine!” Jason raised his hands in mock surrender. “Don't get your panties in a twist, Baby Bird.” He nudges the younger boy's hand off balance before barrelling out of the room, taking another gingerbread man as he went.


	15. Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy/Raven for the prompt 'Presents'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this to be around the start of the Titans with Tim, Kon, Cassie, Bart etc but then realised I didn't know enough of canon before that to know if this would make sense.  
> So basically, before this, BB/Raven had never actually been together, and now she was back from dying or whatever.  
> (Wasn't quite sure how to write these two, but hopefully they sound okay)

The moonlight filtered gently through the window, casting a soft glow on Raven. The Tower was quiet, most of it's residents back at home. She loved the team, but it was still nice to go just a little while without having to deal with their teenage hormones. The emotions in the tower were pretty calm tonight - except for the ball of nervousness hanging around outside her door.

"Come in." Raven had to raise her voice slightly higher than she was comfortable with; the soundproofing on the walls was convenient at times, but they had to be able to let something as loud as shouting through, in case of an emergency. The door slowly opened and after a shuffle, a small click showed that it had shut."Garfield?" the witch's eyes opened as she began to unfold herself from her meditating position.

"Um, hi." The green man took a few steps closer, until he was seated at the edge of the bed. His fingers were fidgeting awkwardly against his leg, eyes only slightly avoiding her own. Raven couldn't help but send a wave of calm towards him; it was habit, by now. Beast Boy gave a small smile in response.

"So what brings you here?" she asked, giving him her own reassuring smile.

"Welll... It's Christmas soon. And I thought, you obviously haven't celebrated for a while. I was going to... Well, I thought I should get you something. This year." Raven's expression was almost amused at how much the boy was tripping over his own words. It was cute, she thought, to see him acting flustered." Um..." Garfield fumbled with a box that he'd had in his pocket before holding it out carefully to the purple haired girl. A blush was creeping up Raven's face as she accepted the gift. She hadn't expected this. 

"Do presents not usually get given on Christmas morning, in front of everyone else?" Beast Boy looked away guiltily.

"Well. I wanted to give you this separate."

She nodded, unable to keep the small smile away before she opened the box." _Oh_..." Raven gasped. "it's beautiful."The delicate necklace was made of a very light silver, with a thin linked chain meeting at a small silver plate with an even smaller red gem in the middle. "I.. Garfield..." the demon's daughter didn't know what to say. She would never have expected something this... _sophisticated_ from the joker of the group, but she knew it was probably one of the nicest, most thoughtful gifts she'd ever received. "It's beautiful. You did not have to-"

"I wanted to," Gar interrupted. "I - you deserve something nice." If his green face could blush, Raven knew it would be doing right now. She reached into the box, holding the jewellery as if it was the last item of value in the world. She clasped it around her neck with a little hep from her powers. The light shining from outside glinted off the piece, almost making it look alive with the sort of magic Raven posessed.

"Thank you," she said softly, reaching over to place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Raven..." he caught her wrist softly in his hand. Garfield's face was more serious than she'd seen in a while, even with the slight blush. He pulled her closer before she'd even really pulled away, catching her lips against his own. If Raven had not had her powers, she would have been surprised by this. But she'd felt it building – whether it was from her own emotions, or Garfield's, or a mixture of both, she did not know. Still, she kissed back. Tentatively at first; her hands wrapped in his hair, she realised that for the first time in a while, she didn't have to focus on hiding her emotions, and hiding from everyone elses'. That she could let go, and just enjoy everything _– everyone_ around her. And it felt good.


	16. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RHatO; kinda Roy/Jason.

The room almost glowed, the soft flicker of the flames playing on each of the walls. The fire crackled in the silence as each of the residents lay in their own sleeping positions.

Roy's fingers were tapping the chipped floorboards irritatingly, annoying Jason too much to fall asleep. Not like he felt like he could anyway; even with the fire burning, the decrepit old house held no warmth. Cold creeped in through the windows, and the solid wooden floor made sure they couldn't curl up comfortably.

Jason would have told them to just carry on, they'd find somewhere decent to stay eventually. Truth was, they were just so tired. Working jobs non-stop, until they were out in the middle of nowhere, last reserves of energy used to fend of the few bandits they encountered who were dumb enough to think they could take on this small group of wanderers.

Jason huffed loudly in response to the other man's fidgeting, which only served to make it louder. He sat up, agitated, and sent a glare over to Roy. Even if they all knew they couldn't sleep, it was just common decency to let the others relax a little. The leader drew his knees up to his chest, curling himself up and staring at the fire as if just looking at it would help him warm up quicker. Not long after, Roy was up, crawling closer to the fire.

“Man, this sucks,” he commented.

“You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to this.” Jason raised an eyebrow at his team mate; he was not in the mod to put up with Roy's shit right now. The other man simply waved him off.

“I didn't mean this. I don't care if we have to be cold in the middle of nowhere without coffee; it just sucks that we can't celebrate Christmas properly. Even just a bit of decoration. Some mistletoe,” he waggled his eye brows. Jason rolled his eyes at the archer, but he had to agree; he hadn't realised Christmas was so close with how hectic things had been recently. Sure, he didn't celebrate it any more (the last time had been when he was Robin, and those were not memories he was planning on reliving any time soon), but he couldn't fault his companion for wanting something just a little bit normal.

“Grab your bow.”

“Huh?” Confusion was written plainly on Roy's face, but his did as was asked of him anyway, pulling out a few arrows.

The ex-boy wonder tugged his boots off, ignoring the looks he was receiving, before removing his socks as well. He padded over to the fireplace, ignoring the burn again his legs as he held up a sock on each edge of the fireplace. “Shoot.” He couldn't see the ginger's face light up with joy, but it was something easily imagined.

_TWANG! TWANG!_

Jason stood back to examine their handy work. It wasn't particularly Christmassy, and there was an all too possible chance that his week old socks mixed with the heat of the fire could result in some interesting smells, but it got the point across well enough.

The archer grabbed his team mate, pulling him into a crushing hug. Jason's only response was a pat on the back, before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms softly around Roy's waist. Some people would do anything for their friends, but Jason wasn't really one to admit to having friends. But he did have Roy, and that was good enough for him.


	17. Stocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim angst, with a hint of TimKon.

If there was one thing Tim was used it, it was spending Christmas on his own. Not that he particularly meant to - truth was, it wasn’t his fault. It just so happened that his parents would usually be on a business trip, and it just so happened this year that Jack and Dana would be out on their  _own_  trip. Tim almost wished for a second that he was back at the Tower, that Jack had let him stay just a little bit longer. Surely he realised his only son would be alone on Christmas? If he had this planned, he could have at least let Tim spend a bit more time with his friends. Tim shook his head, pushing back all thoughts about his former team. That wasn’t particularly something he wanted to think about right now.

He padded into the kitchen, letting the kettle boil as he pulled out some cereal for himself. Even if it wasn’t much, breakfast was the most important part of the day and he’d rather get that over with before he crawled under the tree; Christmas at home just didn’t hold the same fun it used to. Whether it was because he was growing up, he was too busy to think of these things or a combination of other things, Tim didn’t know.

By the time his coffee was made, the cereal bowl was dumped in the sink and the TV switched on for the morning news; Tim wouldn’t put it past the villains of Gotham to have something going down. As it was, all was quiet for now. Shame; he wouldn’t have minded a bit of a distraction.

After placing his unremarkable opened presents neatly in a pile and balling up the ripped up wrapping paper, Tim made his way over to the fire place. Seeing whatever what was in his stocking was always the better part of present receiving; it wasn’t gifts that his dad had assumed Tim would like (and usually didn’t); it was mostly little random bits like that penknife one year, or a pair of binoculars, or other random bit that actually kinda came in handy.

He tugged it down, taking the pin out. Tim reached a hand inside, grabbing the topmost present in the slim stocking. It was an odd shape, and extremely badly wrapped; there were rips in the few pieces of shiny red paper that weren’t taped down.

Tim’s face screwed up in confusion; all of the rest of the presents he had received were wrapped with utmost precision, in the most boring old fashioned wrapping paper going – ‘traditional’, Jack called it. Tim dug a finger into a small gap void of tape, tugging at it before it began to tear. He carefully pulled it apart, awkwardly extracting the item inside. Tim felt his hand go loose, and almost dropped the present before he realised. He turned them over, confirming what they were. He let out a surprised gasp, unfolding the sunglasses in his hands.

“Kon…” What were Kon’s glasses doing in his stocking? But if they were wrapped up and already there, it must have been on purpose. And he did know that Kon wasn’t particularly great at wrapping; he’d made Cassie do it for him, every year after their first one in Young Justice. Tim double checked the wrapping paper, before diving into his stocking out and pulling the loose tag. He turned it over slowly.

_Merry Christmas,_ _Tim_ _  
_ _~~I~~  we’re all missing you back at the tower_

_\- SB_

It was only a short message, but Kon had never needed many words to get his point across. Tim clutched the glasses tight against himself, leaning his other elbow against the fireplace for balance. Superboy must have dropped by while he was asleep, and left him with something he would remember from when they first met. Tim still remembered the cocky smirks from the boy he expected to hate; how wrong he was.

Knowing that his best friend missed him as much as he missed Kon… made him feel worse. Because he couldn’t  _be_  Robin any more, and Tim Drake wasn’t the guy who hung out with superheroes. He knew he wouldn’t be able to let go of his past as Robin, and he’d known that when he agreed to leaving.

He just didn’t know he wouldn’t be able to let go of his best friend, too.


	18. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Young, Just Us kids.

“But... Santa's real! How could he _not_ be?!”

Tim and Kon looked at each other, unsure how to fix this... situation. They were dealing with a very upset speedster, upturned tree, and shreds of a Santa outfit around the room. This is not how Tim planned Young Justice's first Christmas together to be. He sighed, putting what he hoped to be a reassuring hand on Bart's shoulder.

“Bart... he's just a myth. That people told their their kids to get them to behave; the presents are from them. Or, well, us, I guess.” Rarely had he seen the boy look so lost. Bart's eyes were heavy with confusion and sadness as he kneeled in front of the newly destroyed tree. It was a good thing, really that Tim took surveillance seriously. He hadn't been surprised at the idea that Bart would be waiting up for Santa Clause, but when Kon showed up in full disguise with a trash bag full of presents, that was when things had gone... slightly downhill. Bart saw through the disguise immediately (mostly because even _he_ knew Santa didn't have TTK). He'd ripped the beard off, expression full of indignation. The fight over removing or not removing the costume was what ended up in the two kids barrelling into the Christmas tree. Tim was just glad there wasn't a fully fledged fist fight; superspeed versus superstrength could never work out well, they knew that by now. 

Tim cocked his head to the side. “Bart. How did you know? About Santa, I mean. I assume they don't still have him in the 31st century?” The boy had not been in this time for long, and Tim doubted he had the patience to find out everything about holidays and customs here.

The younger boy shook his head. “Santa only comes for good people, so we didn't have him. Mom said if we got rid of the science police, it could get better and maybe one day we'd all see Santa. I wanted to. Maybe it would have felt more like... Christmas. Your Christmas. It sounds so... nice.”

Tim considered moving over to Bart even though the Boy Wonder wasn't huge on physical contact, but the half-Kryptonian already had it covered

.“C'mere, kiddo.” He pulled Bart closer, wrapping him up in his arms. “We don't need no stupid fat old guy to have a good Christmas! We've got a crazy awesome hangout with the best decorations – put up thanks to my _TTK_ \- we've got the best team, and most of all, we have cookies.”

“But they're for...” Bart began to protests.Tim gave his most comforting smile, carrying over the bowl he'd made sure to pile up earlier. He knew one or both of the other boys would end up eating them by the end of the night. 

“Christmas isn't about Santa, or the presents. As long as we're enjoying ourselves together, that's a great Christmas.” He could finally see Bart's mouth beginning to turn up, and his eyes began to crinkle like they always did when he got that grin that was so full of childish joy. 

A handful of cookie crumbs were already sprinkled around his face as he replied. “Fankyoo Wobin. Mewwy cwismas!”


	19. Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate/Clint. Yesterday's fic would have worked better for this ¬_¬

“But Santa, I promise I really have been a good girl this year,” Kate purred making her way over to 'Santa's' lap.

The older man's laugh was a surprisingly good impression as he pulled the girl down, readjusting his hat so that he could actually see. He was only planning on dressing up as a joke, but if this was how it was gonna go... well, Clint was _not_ complaining. 

His hands slid along the red pvc of her dress; was this something she looked for specifically? Or custom made, like a lot of the things she wore? He hoped it was the latter; Clint wouldn't mind a few more variations of it. The girl just looked _so_ good in plastic.

“I'm sure you have, little miss. Just so happens, the rules have changed this year.”

She shifted teasingly, her mouth curving up into a devious grin. “Have they now? Does that mean I have to be naughty for my gift this year, Mr Clause?”

Clint couldn't help but grit his teeth; this girl was just too damn _good_ at this. He grabbed the area behind her knees, giving a rough tug forwards so that they were nose to nose.

“Yes it does, Katie-Kate. The _naughtiest.”_


	20. Sled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim/Kon!

“Don't worry, I wont let you fall.” Kon's smile was so genuine that even if Tim didn't trust him so much, he knew that the boy was right. Not like he couldn't look after himself, but still; distractions came pretty easy around Kon.

Tim shifted so that he was sat a little more comfortably, legs wrapped around the other boys waist and arms around his shoulders. No part of Tim was touching the sled, but Kon's grip around Tim's own waist was solid enough.

Of course, there were no actual risks involved what with his boyfriend's TTK, but the feeling of falling backwards while tangled with another person was enough to make any bat nervous.  
They set off before Tim even realised, and the Superboy's lips came crashing down on top of his, the heat a lovely contrast to the icy wind rushing through their hair. He felt weightless, and the exhilaration was something he hadn't felt for a long while – at least not in any near death situations.


	21. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Justice Invasion kids.

"No _cheating_ , Bart!" Tim scowled, taking a short break from his snowman as he looked over to the speedster. As much as the younger boy tried to act normal, it was obvious that there was a little extra speed going on.

"Re- _lax_ , man!" Bart pulled himself up, hands splayed out in an 'I'm innocent' gesture. "I'm so not doing anything wrong. And even if I was, which I'm not, it'd be totally understandable, right? I mean, come _onnn_ , first snowman, the most exciting parts seeing it done. And it takes sooo long!"

Tim tolled his eyes, but another voice spoke up before he had the chance to reply.

"It's the making it that's the fun part! Why would ya wanna rush it? Man, this is the most fun I've had for ages. I wish I'd lived somewhere where it snowed!."

"There's no point in wishing for that, ese. If you'd have been anywhere else, you wouldn't even _be_ Beast Boy. And you wouldn't be here now; I don't know about you, but I wouldn't wanna wish for that. _No,_ he's harmless! I'm glad he's here! No, it's Christmas, I'm not – _No!_ "

Tim could only look incredulous. Hearing Jaime's internal wars was all ways a weird experience, but hearing the little green guy acting patient? _That_ was odd. Still, he guessed, it _was_ the first time Garfield had experienced snow; wanting this to last was a good idea. It was the first time the three had experienced snow (well, without the help of an apocalypse) which is why Tim even brought them out here. It was a good excuse to team bond, and he needed them to trust him if he was going to be their leader. Plus, they weren't bad kids. It was kinda nice, to have people around his own age that he could act normal without having to worry about hiding his extra curricular activities.


	22. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim/Kon.

_"Jingle bells, Batman smells..."_

Peace and quiet, that's all he wanted. Just a few hours so that he could get all of his work done so that he could be free on Christmas, just for Kon. Yet it was his stupid boyfriend that was stopping him from getting it done in the first place.

_"Robin laid an egg..."_

A brush of TTK against his bottom made Tim scowl, trying even harder to ignore it. Of all the people to be stuck with, he _had_ to pick the one who needed constant attention. Well done, Tim. Well done.

_"The batmobile lost a wheel..."_

Tim could feel his computer chair beginning to move; he pushed a foot firmly on the ground to keep it from spinning. Kon could easily fight past Tim's strength, but Tim thought that maybe it was the fact that Kon could probably _hear_ Tim's teeth beginning to grind, that stopped him.

” _And the joker-”_

“Kon, if you don't shut up _right_ now, you're not even going to _see_ me over Christmas. Now leave me alone and let me work, or I swear I'll-”

“Timmmyyy,” the Kryptonian whined, lifting Tim up an out of his seat before he had a chance to brace himself. “I just wanna spend time with you. Is that so much to ask?”

“ _Kon_. Just let me do my work, and you can spend all the time you want with me, but this is _important_.” He folded his arms, refusing to turn around and look at his boyfriend.

“But it's not important to do it _right_ now. Come on Tim, the Tower's empty and I've got nothing to do and you've got so much _time_ to work. Just an hour. Please?” His lips met skin in between words, tickling Tims neck as the other boy peppered it with kisses. He ran his TTK through Tim's hair, feeling the other boy shiver as he began to relax

.“ _Fine._ Just an hour. Don't think you can get away with this every time though. Some of us _do_ actually like to get work done, you know.”

“Psshhh. There are way better things to get done,” he grinned.


	23. Christmas Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TimKonBart is you squint, Young Justice era.

“We are most definitely _not_ letting him watch Home Alone!”

“Ahh, come on, he's a good kid! It's not like he'll copy it or anything, he knows the difference between TV and reality!”

Tim sighed. “If anything happens, this is on _your_ head. I'm not being held responsible.”The Superboy rolled his eyes, leaping over the back of the sofa. Bowls of popcorn, chips and bottles of soda followed him, floating down gently on to the table. He kicked his legs onto the space remaining space on the table, sticking his tongue out in reply to the other boy's disapproving look.

“I'm _heeerrreee_ _!_ ” Before Tim had a chance to sit down, the seat was taken from underneath him. He felt a wave of TTK pulling him into the centre of the sofa, away from the speedster. He grumbled internally, but now wasn't the time to get worked up. The crime spree that had kept him in Gotham meant that right now, Tim just really needed to relax, and tonight he intended to do.

Two films into the marathon, popcorn was already spread all over the room, and Bart was laying across his two teammates, chattering excitedly over the TV. Not that Tim minded; hanging out with his closes friends was a little bit more fun than sitting there silently and watching a film he'd seen a million times already. Even the mess wasn't bugging him as much as it should have been; Bart had promised to clean it up later, and really, it could have been a lot worse. Tim felt the most relaxed he had in about two weeks, and he'd enjoy it while he could.

The trio woke up in a tangle of limbs, which wasn't really that surprising. A leather jacket served as Bart's pillow on Kon's lap, a firm chest as Tim's.

He woke up way too happy to say he was so caffeine deprived, and even aching limbs from awkward angles couldn't deter him right now. He was finally home, and things were kinda perfect.


End file.
